Charity and Chana
Charity and Chana is the first series of Decorate Kids. =Charity's Personality= Charity is very artistic, and is talkative. She has chestnut brown hair that reaches all the way down to her ankles. Charity also has robin's egg blue eyes, and she has freckles. But Chana has paler freckles than Charity's. Charity is very imaginative, and has a flowing singing voice. Her symbol is a flower and her favorite color is the rare kind of hot pink. Charity has the power of luck in her charm necklace. =Chana's Personality= Chana's voice is a little higher than Charity's. She is slightly quieter than Charity. Chana loves to read, learn, write, take notes, makes sure everything is safe, give a helping hand, and is the busy bee. Chana has beautiful golden hair, and robin's egg blue eyes. Her favorite color is lavender purple and her symbol is a heart. Chana has the power of friendship in her favorite hair clip. =Movies= Charity is voiced by Maddie Waldron and Chana is voiced by Stephanie Herrman . Charity and Chana: The Beginning Charity and Chana stars is their first movie ever! To begin third grade, the to sisters have trouble fitting in, especially Charity! Michael, Charity and Chana's villain, tries to get rid of Charity for her beauty. But luckily, Charity has her locket of luck. Chana and Charity's friends- Emily, Anna, Chloe, Jessica and Lily try their best to help Charity. But when Michael plans to snatch Charity's locket, the "Circle of Friends" go to Michael's ice castle and slams a bomb rock on Michael's castle. The castle will break until 5 months. Will the trio hit the bomb, or will Michael snatch the locket? Charity and Chana: Phoenix's Survival Everyone says phoenixes are extinct. Or are they not? Charity and Chana gets to do a bird research project for their school. Charity teams up with clever Jessica as her partner. Soon the trio opens a costume contest and each of the phoenix lovers get to dress like a phoenix. Well, ALMOST like a phoenix. Will they win the contest? After the contest the trio finds a world filled with phoenixes! They capture pictures later on and only shows them together. But after many times the trio visited the phoenix world, Michael has been spying on them! Now that Michael finds the phoenixes, he will kill them all for their feathers to make a beautiful clothing. Can the trio use there wise phoenix skills to protect the phoenixes, before its too late? Charity and Chana: Fight's On! Finally, they get to star in their FIRST EVER cartoon movie!!! This time, Michael challenges Charity and Chana to prove who is stronger in 4 days. Even worse, Michael has also taken Charity's luck locket! Now that Michael has fierce fighting skills, and a little touch up with the locket, the girls know they won't do good. They don't even know how to fight! So Charity and Chana calls to their BFFs, Emily, Anna, Chloe, Jessica and Lily, to help. The brave trio decides to give it a try. Will they make it in time, or will Michael keep Charity's luck locket, FOREVER? Charity and Chana: A Small World Now, in their first ever 3-D movie, Damitri messes around with Charity's new shrink machine, turning all the kids except Damitri into a bug-sized shrink-up. Charity gets very mad at him. But since their parents were out, they must quickly turn back to normal before Charity gets thrown out of the house. Can Charity forgive and trust Damitri? TV Specials These Charity and Chana TV specials can only be seen on The Decorate Kids Channel in Charity and Chana at 11:00am. Charity and Chana: NineMare For Charity and Chana's 9th birthday, it's the best birthday ever!!! But fun and exiting needs alittle scare. The two birthday girls finds a tunnel that leads to a "NineMare" as in Nightmare. They are lost, and will they find the "FineMare" tunnel that leads home? Charity and Chana: A Perfect and MAGICAL Christmas Charity and Chana finally stars in their first holiday movie, and their first movie musical! They're friends, BFFs, go to Charity and Chana's house to celebrate Christmas and have a sleepover. This year, Charity wants to see Santa, up close in person! But Jessica says that if Santa sees you, he will '''NEVER EVER give you presents again! But the other friends wanted to try, while Jessica is sleeping. That night, They actually SAW Santa!!!!! But will Santa catch them, or they can still get presents? Charity and Chana: Lost at the Sea Charity and Chana's BFFs cheer on with their favorite surfer Crissy after graduating 4th grade at the beach. But Lily entered the King of Atlantis's waves at the same time. She was lost, for real trapped in the king's dungeon. The other girls dive in to find her, and finds out Mermaid Cove, where REAL mermaids live. After meeting Ashley, a mermaid that lives in the 1600's, the trio becomes mermaids themselves! Will they find Lily and battle the evil king, or will they all be trapped with no one to help? Charity and Chana: Road to Popularity Charity is annoyed by popular girl Cleo and wants to beat her in the incoming talent show. Charity decides to create a band with her friends and write their own songs. Yet she still needs to master her cheerleading skills and her songwriting skills. Can Charity and her friends win the talent show? Charity and Chana: Disguiser Wiser Anna is a born leader, but leading the Circle of Friends is stressful. =Gallery= Fights on Drawing 1.jpg|Fights on! Charity watching Lily draw in the sky Charity and Chana Drawing 2.jpg|The Beginning - Michael gets mad and imagines Jessica falling down a volcano A Perfect and Magical Christmas Snapshot 2.jpg|Christmas - Michael try's to stop Chloe while Anna and Emily sneak up to Michael =Swirl City= Swirl City is a virtual world where you can interact with the character you've created. Help These are some links that may help you play the game: *'Swirl Smart: How to Boost your XP bar to the Next Level Faster *'Swirl Smart: How to get FREE Rainbow Flowers without Hacks or Jailbreaks *'Swirl Smart: Your Pets *'Swirl Smart: Celebration Gifts =Games= Wii * A Small World * Phoenix's Survival Nintendo * The Beginning * Fight's On! * Lost at the Sea